domos_big_brotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Test
Enil Edam is the merged tribe of Airai & Bikal from Survivor: Caramoan. On Day 24, Airai and Bikal merged forming the new merged tribe, Enil Edam. Members * ►►►► Brendan Synnott, a wikia editor from New York, New York. * ►►►► John Cody, a physician from Washington, D.C. * ►►►► Kelly Goldsmith, a behavior research analyst from San Diego, California. * ►►►► Kim Spradlin, a bridal shop owner from San Antonio, Texas. * ►►►► Michael Jefferson, a banker from Seattle, Washington. * ►►►► Monica Culpepper, an Ex-NFL Player’s Wife from Tampa, Florida. * ►►►► Reynold Toepfer, a Real States Sale from San Francisco, California. * ►►►► Rob Cesternino, a podcast host from Wantagh, New York. * ►►►► Scout Cloud Lee, a Rancher & Queen of Life from Stillwater, Oklahoma. Tribe History Episodes 11-13 In the eleventh and first merge episode, Electrifying, the merged tribe of nine was shown. The contestants competed in their first merge individual immunity challenge where the contestants had to make the intro for the merge. John won immunity creating the best intro out of the ones sent and it became the official intro. The first merge tribal came as a shock as it was a wild one. Both Reynold and Scout’s name were thrown up in the air making it seem like one of them would be voted out. But the alliance of Michael, Kelly, Rob and Scout had other plans which were to blindside Monica and use Reynold as a decoy. And at tribal council many were blindsided especially Monica, as she was blindsided in a vote of 5-3-1, making her the third jury member. In the following episode, Ready to Strike, the sides were clear and Brendan, John & Kim were left in the minority against the clear majority of Scout, Rob, Kelly, Michael and Reynold. At the next immunity, Rob won securing his spot in the Final 7. The minority weren’t giving up, so they went up to Michael and Reynold and tried their best to convince them to vote with them in voting Scout, who was a clear threat and in a good position. At tribal, things went well for those in minority as a second blindside occurred as Scout was voted out in a vote of 5-3 with Michael using his idol on John negating the 3 votes casted against him. This left Kelly and Rob to become the new minority, for now. In the thirteenth episode, Tie-breaker Idol, a new twist was introduced after the immunity. The Final 7, John, Kelly, Rob, Brendan, Reynold, Michael & Kim, competed in the next immunity which was a writing challenge. The goal of the challenge was to write the best piece of work explaining whom was playing the best game, where Brendan won his first immunity of the season. After the immunity results were revealed, the host, Burton Roberts, revealed a new twist; the tie-breaker idol. This idol allowed the user to use it if a tie occurred and they could use it to save a person in the tie but this could also be used like a regular idol. Michael ended up finding this idol. Pre-tribal the new majority hoped to take out Rob but new information revealed things might not go so smoothly. At tribal council it was between Rob and John and the first vote ended up in a tie with 3 votes for Rob, 3 votes for John and then 1 vote for Kelly, where Reynold flipped and voted with Kelly and Rob. At the re-vote John left in a vote of 3-2 placing Brendan and Kim in the minority, once again. Episodes 14-15 In the fourteenth episode of this season called Sheeping Skills, the Final 6 continued on their journey to become sole survivor. It was clear Kim and Brendan were in the minority, while Kelly, Rob, Michael and Reynold, and were once again in control and in the majority. In the next immunity, contestants had to photoshop a tribal council scene featuring the Final 6, the host and any other details. At the end, Brendan won his second immunity being the only one to complete it. Brendan once again tried to push to get Rob out while Kelly, Rob and Reynold had other tricks up their sleeves. They devised a plan to blindside Michael but get Reynold to be the decoy once again but use their idol to protect him. Brendan didn’t fall for the bait and stuck with voting Rob with Kim, hoping Reynold and Michael would flip and vote Rob with them but at tribal council everything went downhill. Michael was blindsided with the tie-breaker idol in his pocket in a vote of 3-2-1 with Reynold having one vote negated by Rob using his idol on him. Making it clear that Rob, Kelly and Reynold would be a hard group to split up. In the fifteenth episode, Complete Power, it was clear it was Kim & Brendan v.s. Kelly, Rob & Reynold. At the next immunity, castaways had to search for codes within this seasons videos, with Kelly sending all the codes in correctly first. At tribal council it was clear Brendan was the next on the chopping block, but Brendan didn’t give up he pleaded to Kelly & Reynold to vote out Rob saying Rob was the biggest threat left and would demolish anyone left at Final Tribal. Brendan survived, narrowly escaping being voted out and Rob was blindsided in a vote of 3-2 where Reynold flipped once again. Gallery File:EE-Monica.jpg|Monica Blindsided File:EE-Scout.jpg|Scout Blindsided File:EE-John.jpg|John Blindsided File:EE-Michael.jpg|Michael Blindsided File:EE-Rob.jpg|Rob Blindsided File:F4.jpg|Final 4 Of Caramoan Trivia * Everyone so far has been blindsided on Enil Edam. * Enil Edam is the second green tribe in the Skydog's series & the second green merge tribe. * Out of the four seasons, Enil Edam has had the least amount of tribe members with only 9. ** Enil Edam, out of the four tribes, is the tribe to be formed the latest in the game at Day 24. * Jury began before Enil Edam was formed with Brad and Malcolm being the first two jurors. * No idols have been played successfully as the person voted out received more votes than the person idol'd. ** Rob played his idol on Reynold but he only received 1 vote and Michael played his idol on John but he only received 3 votes.